mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Episode 10 The End of the Beginning...
I thought this would be just another day in the office... Turns out it wasn't going to be... I can't believe I made the giant mistake of let him escape and run to Ponyville and tell everypony... I am a dumbass for sure... Now what? All I can do, is let myself rot in this cell... With this awful stench... In this uncomfortable bed... And hear the other ones insult me and joke about me... Guess what? I deserve this... Good thing Fluttershy was able to escape... And isn't receiving the same deserved fate... TWO DAYS LATER I woke up, I'm a little dizzy... What is that grunting noise? My vision is blurry but... What's happening outside of my cell? Wait...Is that a guard and prisoner fighting? The prisoner apparently won... My cell door is open... He's coming at me... C'mon mate, all hell is breaking lose! There's a breakout going on! If you want to be free as a bird, now it's your chance... He extended me a hoof... I got up and with his help we got out of the cell... I could see dead bodies everywhere, some were prisoners and some were guards... Some apparently had their skull crushed! Follow me! The prisoner said... I followed him to what it appeared to be an elevator... We walked in and he pushed the button to we go up... On our ride I could see the damage of the breakout... Ponies stabbing each other with spears... Some dead bodies stabbed with spears in the head and the chest... And when we finally reached our destination, I saw a corpse ripped in half by the elevator... The sight was horrible... The exit is right upstairs, let's go! He ran to a open door with some stairs but I saw him getting speared right in the eye pretty soon... I saw guards coming down, I hidden myself behind a flipped table and waited for them to go away... When I noticed the area was clear I went upstairs and I found myself in the Main Hall of the prison... The door was locked, but there was a cadaver next to me with the keys... I opened the door and soon I was free! But...I noticed that the guy was right... All hell broke loose not only in the prison, but also outside! The village looked like a war zone! I decided to get out of there quickly... I ran to the gates trying to avoid getting in the middle of the fights that were going on... It worked, I ran to the forest without looking back... Soon I saw myself lost in it again... THREE DAYS LATER I fell unconscious on the ground... I doubt I would suffer less on that prison... I was starving and I was dehydrated... I closed my eyes... And waited for death to come... ... But...I thought I heard something... Voices? Probably just my lack of sanity... But soon I felt something touching me and...hugging me? I slowly opened my eyes... And I saw Fluttershy in tears and crying on my chest... F-flutters? She gasped... S-sky? It was hard to contain the happiness... I noticed that she was covered in mud and leaves...just like me... I thought you were dead! Sssh...Don't say that...How long have you been lost? Since four days ago! I found a river and some apples! I gathered and saved some! Great...job... I'll carry you there! Hang on... I was dizzy and my vision was blurry but I could see Fluttershy putting me on her back... I passed out... MINUTES LATER I felt water going down my throat... My eyes slowly opened... You're awake! I guess so... I slowly got up, or at least tried to...my legs were numb and I fell on the ground again... L-look, you're not in good conditions to walk! Try to relax, for now ok? Fine... Want an apple? Sure... She gave me an apple, I took an bite... I heard of what happened in the village... I nodded... The same is happening in Ponyville... I raised my eyebrows, surprised... Apparently, all psychos from Ponyville were in that Sanatorium... there were way more than I expected... Wow...So what now? I don't know... Maybe, it's not a very good idea to go back to Ponyville... That's what she said... she chuckled... Hmph, maybe we can find another village...I passed through a lot of them on my way to Ponyville... Do you remember one? I stopped to think, before smiling and saying... Yes, I do! I remember one where there was a river! Maybe we should follow this one, maybe we can find it! Great! Let's go! ARGH! I moaned in pain as I tried to get up, my legs were still numb... Don't worry, I'll help you! She putted me in her back...again... Let's go! ---- And they followed down the river... And found the village... Where the same things that happened before will happen... But this time, they'll be more careful... And also more crude... THE END. Created by: Rockamorow (Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmxvVF7Fl-c... Second theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsOWf0pPMZI ... Credits theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud4HuAzHEUc... Skyblack's theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-VN7YubqDk CREDITS Story writing: Rockamorow Feedback: Metafawker Inspired by: Many other MLP pastas, such as Cupcakes, Cheerlie's Garden and also the controversial game: Manhunt 2 Special thanks to: You, for reading this! Category:Death Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Skyblack